1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus, a storage medium, a game system and a game controlling method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game apparatus, a storage medium, a game system and a game controlling method that utilizes a pointing device such as a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a game apparatus of this kind is disclosed in Japanese patent No. 4213011 [A63F 13/00] (Document 1) printed in the patent gazette dated Nov. 7, 2008. In the game apparatus of the Document 1, in a case that a shot motion of the golf game is performed, a power gauge is displayed, and an operation by an operation button is performed three times. The first operation is a shot starting operation, the second operation is a power deciding operation, and a third operation is an impact position deciding operation. More specifically, a cursor moving inside the horizontally-long power gauge starts to move in the left direction at the first operation. When the second operation is performed before the cursor reaches the left end, the power of a shot is set, and then, the cursor move in the right direction. Then, by the third operation, an impact position is decided.
However, in the game apparatus disclosed in the Document 1, by the timing of button operation, a carry and an impact position are decided, and therefore, it is impossible to have a feeling of playing an actual golf. That is, it is difficult to have a feeling of implementing a nice shot by performing a precise swing.